The Wubz Accords
Category:Element Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Preamble This is drafted after the exchange of Fish between the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance(MCXA) and Element. They agree to show wub towards each other and help them when it is asked of. Fish shall be cooked at all banquets that MCXA or Element will hold, and the occasional gopher will be brought by MCXA. This treaty is for the wubz. Article I - MCXA and Element The High Council of MCXA and the Triumverate of Element, in an instant revelation, to name this token of sharing as the Wubz Accords. This document is ratified by both alliances. Article II - War != Cool In the interest of friendly relations, a declaration of war by a member of one signatory alliance against another member of the counter-signed is prohibited. Should a state of warfare exist between any two members, involving both alliances, diplomatic actions will take complete precedence over physical actions to resolve the conflict. During the resolution of said state of warfare, if a combatant refuses to obey peace orders they shall be held accountable to their native governing authorities. The highest necessary governmental authorities of both alliances will then negotiate which combatant was responsible, and thus who will pay damages (And clean up all the gopher bones). If one alliance refuses to impose disciplinary action (at the request of the other), thus insulting the good will of this treaty, the Wubz Accords may be dissolved under the terms set forth in Article VIII. Article III - Helping the Enemy of our Friends, Makes Us an Enemy as well Fish and gophers aside, a member of either alliances is prohibited from sending aid (monetary or in the form of cooking supplies) to any nation that is engaged in combat with a member of the opposite alliance. Exceptions to this Article may be discussed diplomatically at the banquet. Article IV - Spy vs Spy Spying is to be considered offensive to the good nature of the wubz Accords and maintaining friendship. When a spy is discovered, and ample evidence is show to implicate the said spy, disciplinary action shall be dispensed by the appropriate governmental authority within the spy's native government with approval of these actions coming from the opposing signatory alliance. Article V - Lets just be Friends Though friendship may be found in BBQ'd fish and gophers, business is business for both alliances (srs bizness), therefore neither signatory alliance shall be compelled to assist the other signatory with military or monetary assistance. However, such aid can come into consideration through a request from the other party. Article VI - Friends Forever Respect shall be a mutual affair. Respect shall be shown when respect is displayed reciprocally. Inherently, due to the nature of this treaty, both alliance shall tolerate differences of perspective, smor preference, and opinion with respect and civility. Behavior outside of these ideals shall not be tolerated from any members of either signatory alliance. In other words, play nice at the banquet. Article VII - The Special Accord It is ok to roast the fish for use in many applications, notably fillets! If any member of either alliance wish to have a banquet, they must supply everything needed for a full plate of BBQ'd fish and gophers. It is not required to eat or make a fish sammich, some prefer the taste of a finely roasted gopher by itself. Even if they choose to charcoal their gophers, it is for each member to decide how they will enjoy the BBQ'd Fish and/or gopher. Article VIII - Ending the Banquet If for some reason either alliance should choose to withdraw from the Wubz Accords, a negotiation between authorities of both alliances shall be held—lasting at least forty-eight (48) hours. If after forty-eight (48) hours have passed if either alliance is still unsatisfied with the Wubz Accords it will be nullified and declared void. Signatures Signed for Element: Ryan Reyes, Triumvir Coolgreen44, Triumvir Danizduhman, Triumvir Signed for the MCXA: Chancellor Sam Chancellor Ololiqui The High Councilors: Celt Wain Anakey Gonefishin Dr. Fresh Valashu Dragonaspect Blackeagle jessejames TFS Wozzname Minister of Foreign Affairs: Sadinoelus